


What we watching?

by Ramadiii



Category: Roadies (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, gender neutral reader, hint at romance, vlogger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: You're a roadie and a vlogger, which makes the tour the perfect place to be.
Relationships: Wesley "Wes" Mason/Reader, Wesley "Wes" Mason/You
Kudos: 1





	What we watching?

_"Good time of the day, my pretties! If you're new here my name is SingleStrokeRoll and I am a drum tech currently on tour in the US, bringing you behind the scenes in an attempt to show you the work that goes into the live performances you love."_

"What are we watching?"   
You barely manage to keep the laptop on your lap when Wes throws himself haphazardly down next to you, sandwich from the last pit stop in his hand.   
"Just going through the upcoming video, seeing if I need to tweak anything else."   
"Oooh, the one from Louisville, can I watch?" He looks up at you from where he's basically laying down, with those pretty blue eyes that he knows you can't say no to.   
"Only if you give actual criticisms this time." You try your best to glare at him but he just gives you that cute pout and it's impossible to keep the facade up.   
"But your videos are all so good, how can I critique anything?"   
"You're not exactly helping your case, Wesley." You can't help but grin at the flattery, reaching down to ruffle his hair, marveling at just how soft the bleached locks are.   
"I know but you still love me." He grins, shuffling so that his head is basically in your lap and you're so used to it you just adjust the screen so he can see it properly before you restart the video, hearing your own voice as the intro plays.   
You sneak glances at his face when he laughs at your jokes and hums along to the short clip from the show shit from behind the stage. But the part you love the most is the look he gives you when the clip of him and Winston jamming out with his new guitar plays, and the way he shivers when you run your fingers through his hair just makes the 12 hour bus ride a lot brighter. 


End file.
